This invention relates to electroluminescent lamp technology as applied to retrofit existing back-lit signage or for installation as lighting for new signage. More particularly the invention relates to a unit or kit which allows for inexpensive and easy fitting of new signs, retrofitting and replacement of existing signs which are illuminated by conventional incandescent or compact fluorescent light bulbs, other electroluminescent (EL) lamps, and LED's, with electroluminescent light panels. Most particularly the invention relates to a pre-assembled electroluminescent (EL) light panel unit with an attached electrical connection module that is custom made and pre-assembled to a given specification such that installation time, cost, and error are substantially reduced.
The most critical feature of an emergency sign, for example an exit sign, is its visibility--in uniformity of illumination and contrast.
Another crucial aspect of emergency exit signs is their reliability. Lamp failure is a common problem in conventional fixtures.
Electroluminescent technology provides a more uniform illumination source than incandescent or fluorescent bulb lighting and lasts significantly longer, without other common problems associated with bulbs, such as hot spots that can eventually damage the sign, and dark spots that impair the visibility of the sign.
Electroluminescent technology itself has been known for many years. Some of its common uses are to illuminate the dials of instrument panels of automobiles and aircraft, and to illuminate the faces of wristwatches.
Recently this technology has been applied to replace the light source for signage such as EXIT signs which had traditionally been illuminated by one or more bulbs. The electroluminescent panels provide a more uniform light, and last much longer than bulbs, without other common problems of bulbs such as eventual distortion or removal of coloring on signs at areas nearest the bulbs due to the heat of the bulbs. An electroluminescent panel provides an extremely durable solid-state device which cannot bum out and which requires virtually no maintenance.
However, to date it has not been an easy task to retrofit or install electroluminescent lamp (EL) panels in signs. Each EL lamp panel typically has two electrical connection sites (leads or traces) which are connectable to a power source to provide the electrical field to illuminate the panel. Connections connecting the EL panel to the power source in a building must be made at the time of installation and are often physically difficult to make. The connections often break off, or otherwise become disconnected over time, resulting in installation error and failure of the retrofitted EL panel to light. In addition, there are various AC and DC voltages at which building electrical systems are supplied. Each EL panel must be appropriately connected such that in non-emergency systems the voltage across the EL panel is approximately 120V. Improperly adjusted voltage across the EL panel can result in installation error and possible failure of the EL retrofit panel.
It would be advantageous to have an inexpensive, easily installed retrofit kit or unit which can simply and easily be connected to the available power source, and which can also work with battery back-up systems in case of emergency or power failure.